We Are
by gia sirayuki
Summary: Seorang sahabat bisa menjadi kekasih, tetapi mantan kekasih tidak akan pernah menjadi sahabat. Persahabatan dan Cinta, dua hal yang berbeda tetapi tidak bisa jauh. Yunho, Yoochun, Changmin dan Jaejoong.1shot. Special fic for two special person.


_**WE ARE…**_

_**.**_

**Author- gia sirayuki**

**Genre- Romance, Frienship**

**Length- 1shot**

_._

FF ini saya persembahkan untuk dua orang yang memulai tulisan ini

**Shella Rizal Cassiopeia** dengan karyanya _**Leave,Tree, and Wind**_

**Vea Kim** dengan karyanya_**Triologi Autumn**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Daun terbang…_

_Karena pohon tidak mempertahankannya,_

_Karena angin menerbangkannya,_

_Atau karena tanah yang ingin menangkapnya ketika jatuh…_

.

Mereka adalah ikatan yang begitu kuat. Empat serangkai yang selalu bersama dan tak terpisahkan.

Tetapi ikatan itu terkadang justru yang menjadi awal dari sebuah kehancuran.

Jung Yunho. Dia adalah pohon. Simbol sesuatu yang begitu kokoh dan menaungi serta menjaga. Tapi semua itu hanya berlaku untuk satu orang. Seseorang yang menjadi daun baginya. Yunho bukanlah orang yang baik pada semua orang. Dia hanya akan peduli pada sosok yang senantiasa memberinya perhatian juga membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Berbeda dengan Park Yoochun. Dia lebih seperti angin yang selalu membawa keramaian dan keceriaan dimanapun ia berada. Membuat seseorang yang menjadi daun baginya tetap tersenyum dan tertawa.

Tidak seperti yang lainnya. Seorang Shim Changmin, dia selalu teridentik dengan tanah. Sebagai sosok yang selalu tenang dan memberikan kenyamanan tempat untuk daun bersandar.

Mereka bersama meskipun banyak perbedaan yang hadir.

Dan siapakah daun yang ada di antara pohon, angin dan tanah?

.

.

.

**YUNHO**

Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa ikatan persahabatan yang begitu erat bisa menciptakan makna lain. Kami memang begitu dekat.

Begitu banyak alasan yang memperkuat persahabatan kami. Tetapi satu kata yang selalu kutakutkan akan menghancurkan ikatan ini.

Cinta…

Dulu, aku tidak pernah sampai memikirkan hal itu. Aku dan dia adalah sahabat yang lebih dari pada dekat.

Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu. Mengapa perasaan itu berubah. Kenapa aku merasakan sakit saat melihatnya memperhatikan orang lain? Aku akan merasa marah saat melihatnya tersenyum dan tertawa karena orang lain.

Ini sudah menyimpang dari makna sebuah persahabatan.

Perlahan aku tahu apa perasaanku ini.

Suka. Aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya sampai kurasakan jantungku akan meledak jika selalu di sampingnya.

Sayang. Aku menyayanginya lebih dari pada diriku sendiri sampai kepalaku terasa panas hanya memikirkannya jika tidak sedang bersamaku.

Ini salah. Perasaan cinta dalam sebuah persahabatan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika semua sikap dan perhatian serta keidahan persahabatan kami akan hilang hanya karena cinta.

Apakah aku gay? Tidak. Aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan namja manapun. Aku juga tidak tertarik dengan teman-teman wanita yang sering mengirimiku hadiah. Tapi dia berbeda, dan aku sadar jika aku hanya jatuh hati kepada sosoknya, bukan orang lain, tapi dia. Sayangnya…

Aku terlalu takut.

Takut jika persahabatan itu menjadi cinta. Saat cerita cinta itu berakhir.

'_Seorang sahabat bisa menjadi kekasih, tetapi mantan kekasih tidak akan pernah menjadi sahabat….' _ Itulah yang Yoochun katakan padaku saat ku ceritakan apa yang kurasakan.

"Hey.. Yunho-ah. Kau melamun lagi. Waeyo?" aku menoleh ke arahnya yang selalu tersenyum lembut padaku. Hanya melihatnya tersenyum, darahku sudah berdesir hangat. Aku menggeleng dan melontarkan senyum tipis.

"Aku akan pergi ke London." Gumanku pelan.

Aku tahu dia terkejut. Sepasang mata doe nya melebar dan wajahnya yang berubah pucat. "Kenapa mendadak?" tanyanya begitu penuh dengan nada kekecewaan.

"Appa mendadak memberi kabar. Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus tetap pergi kesana."

Grep

Jantungku seolah ingin meledak saat ini juga saat tiba-tiba dia memelukku dengan begitu erat.

"Kalau kau pergi, siapa yang akan menjagaku?"

"Bukankah masih ada Yoochun dan Changmin?"

Dia menggeleng saat melepas pelukannya padaku. Sepasang bola matanya menatapku dalam.

"Kau salah. Yang bisa menjaga dan melindungi daun hanya pohon. Bukan angin atau tanah Yunho-ah…"

Aku tertegun oleh ucapannya. Mungkin aku terlalu pengecut, mungkin aku juga terlalu takut. Tapi aku tidak ingin apa yang Yoochun katakan berubah menjadi kenyataan.

Aku membutuhkan waktu. Mengenali perasaanku sendiri. Mencari pilihan terbaik yang nanti ku ambil. Sampai saat itu tiba. Biarlah ku timbun perasaan ini.

Sampai aku siap mengubah ikatan ini. Dan menjadikan ikatan persahabatan kami menjadi sesuatu yang lebih. Sampai aku siap menerima konsekuensi apapun atas perasaanku ini. Sampai saat keberanianku tumbuh dan mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mencintainya.

Ya…

Mencintainya.

Kim Jaejoong, daunku.

.

.

.

**YOOCHUN**

Persahabatan dan cinta. Dua hal yang berbeda tetapi tidak bisa jauh.

Aku, Yunho, Changmin dan Jaejoong.

Aku selalu berfikir jika cinta di antara persahabatan itu akan merusak segalanya. Jadi, ketika Yunho mengatakan alasannya berubah menjadi pendiam akhir-akhir ini adalah kerena ia menyukai Jaejoong. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Kami sudah lebih dari pada saudara, saat dua di antara kami saling mencintai, maka perhatian itu tidak akan sama rata lagi.

Aku takut ketika perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang. Aku takut kami akan sama-sama terluka.

Jika menghilang adalah jalan terbaik, aku tidak akan pernah menghalangi Yunho untuk menyingkir sementara dari persahabatan kami.

Dia harus berfikir arti sebuah persahabatan tanpa menodainya dengan perasaan terlarang yang di sebut 'Cinta'.

Aku tahu sangat sulit untuk tidak menyukai seseorang seperti Jaejoong. Karena ketika Yunho telah pergi, aku justru terombang-ambing dengan perasaan itu.

Perhatiannya, sikapnya, senyumnya, tawanya semua itu membuatku terkesima.

Lalu apa bedanya aku dan Yunho?

Kami sama-sama menyukainya.

Kami sama-sama menyayanginya.

Dan kami sama-sama mencintainya.

Aku tahu jika diriku tentu masih sangat normal. Aku masih tertarik menggoda gadis-gadis teman kampusku. Aku masih mengagumi gadis-gadis yang berpakaian seksi. Tapi dia berbeda, sosok itu tidak memerlukan pakaian yang seksi agar terlihat menarik. Dia tidak membutuhkan make up untuk terlihat menawan.

Dan aku rasa, aku telah terjatuh ke dalam pesonanya.

Perasaanku.

Bisakah ini ku pendam jauh-jauh saja di dalam lubuk hatiku? Aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka dalam persahabatan kami. Aku tidak ingin menjadi perusak segalanya. Bagaimana jika Yunho mengetahui perasaanku ini. Semua pasti akan hancur dalam sekejap.

Aku tahu, Jaejoong menyadarinya. Sikapku yang berubah padanya serta keadaan kami yang sering merasa canggung saat bersama. Sampai akhirnya aku mengambil sebuah keputusan besar.

Siang itu dia menghampiriku seperti biasa dengan kotak bekalnya yang selalu di buatnya untuk kami berempat. Yang saat ini harus berkurang karena Yunho tidak bersama kami lagi.

"Yoochun-ah. Kenapa kau tidak duduk dengan Changmin saja? Aku sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu dan Changmin. Ah, sekarang jumlah makanan yang harus ku masak berkurang. Semoga Yunho cepat pulang dan kita bisa berkumpul kembali." Ia berujar sambil membuka kotak bekal makanan di hadapanku.

"Jae… Kurasa besok kau tidak perlu membuatkan bekal lagi."

"Wa-waeyo? Apa kau tidak masuk kelas besok?"

" Anie.. bukan begitu sebenarnya. Aku…"

"Yoochun oppa! Eoh.. Jaejoong ssi?"

Aku melihatnya membuka mulut tanpa suara saat melihat sosok gadis yang tiba-tiba menghampiri kami. Lalu dia tersenyum dan menutup kembali kotak bekal yang sempat di bukanya.

"Ah. Rupanya YoonHye-ah. Arraseo. Yoochun-ah.. aku ke tempat Changmin dulu. Bye…"

Aku tertegun melihatnya pergi. Tapi aku yakin Jaejoong pasti mengira jika saat ini aku sedang berkencan dengan Kim Yoon Hye dan dia tidak ingin mengganggu kami. Aku sangat yakin kalau sekarang hatiku benar-benar berdenyut saat melihatnya seperti itu.

Dia yang biasanya akan mencebilkan bibirnya jika aku mengganggunya. Dia yang akan tertawa ketika aku membuat ulah.

Mungkin inilah yang terbaik. Untuk mempertahankan persahabatan kami. Sebuah cara agar aku tidak terperosok terlalu jauh pada perasaan terlarang ini.

Maaf…

Kim Jaejoong, daunku.

.

.

.

**CHANGMIN**

"Changmin-ah!"

See..

Dia selalu seperti ini. Datang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Terkadang aku heran. Siapa yang lebih tua. Aku atau dia.

Tapi aku senang. Menjadi seseorang yang bisa di sandarinya. Sebagai sahabat yang di butuhkannya.

Karena aku juga membutuhkannya.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini ia berubah. Lebih pendiam dan sering melamun. Tidak berbeda dengan Yunho hyung beberapa waktu lalu sebelum pergi.

"Changmin-ah. Apakah tanah akan selamanya memeluk daun setelah jatuh dari pohon dan di terbangkan angin?"

Aku mengerutkan kening. Menutup buku Kimia yang kupegang. Ku alihkan semua perhatian pada sosok di sampingku. Tapi belum sempat kujawab apa yang diucapkannya, ia kembali bicara.

"Apakah tanah bisa mengacuhkan daun yang hendak jatuh kepelukannya? Sehingga alih-alih memeluk tanah, daun jatuh dan tersangkut di tempat lain? Apakah ada yang seperti itu?"

"Hyung.. waegureyo? Kau berfikir aku akan mengacuhkanmu begitu?"

Dia bangkit dari bahuku dan menatapku sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Anya. Tidak mungkin seperti itu. Jja, hari ini kau mendapatkan dua jatah sekaligus. Yoochun sedang bersama kekasih barunya."

Aku terkejut mendengar itu. "Mwo? Yoochun hyung berkencan dan menolak bekal yang Jae hyung buatkan? Ani bukankah dia, maksudku kita. Aku, Yunho hyung dan Yoochun hyung sudah mengucapkan janji bahwa…"

"Ayo buka mulutmu." Ucapanku terputus begitu saja. Melihatnya mengulurkan suapan padaku, hal itu tidak akan pernah kutolak. Senyumnya saat jerih payahnya tidak di abaikan itu adalah hal yang terindah.

Ku pikir semuanya baik-baik saja.

Tetapi semakin hari aku menyadari perubahan. Perubahan pada diriku sendiri. Ketika apa yang di bicarakannya dan di katakannya membuatku muak.

"Changmin-ah… kapan Yunho pulang? Aku merindukannya."

"Changmin-ah… aku rindu lelucon Yoochun."

"Changmin-ah, aku merindukan waktu-waktu bersama mereka."

Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini.

Saat ia seperti itu. Aku merasa marah dan kecewa. Apakah selama ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Tidakkah dia melihat bahwa akulah tempatnya bersandar? Akulah yang paling selalu ada saat dia membutuhkan seseorang.

'_Kami. Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin, dan Kim Jaejoong. Berjanji tidak akan pernah saling menyakiti apalagi mangacuhkan satu sama lain. Sampai kapanpun. Meskipun ada orang lain di antara kami. Tetap satu. Selamanya.'_

Janji tinggallah janji. Karena pada akhirnya aku bukalah tanah yang sebenarnya. Aku tetaplah manusia yang selalu lalai.

Aku hanya ingin dia mengakui keberadaanku sebagai sahabatnya juga. Tapi perasaan lain yang menyusup itu membuatku menginginkan lebih. Aku ingin tahu apa yang dirasakannya jika aku mengacuhkannya, jika aku tidak lagi bisa di sandarinya.

Seperti inikah?

Sesuatu yang dinamakan cinta?

Keegoisan mengalahkan segalanya. Aku bahkan tidak sadar ketika dengan sengaja selalu menghindarinya dan menolaknya.

Aku melihatnya tertegun di depan kelasku saat makan siang dengan kotak bekal dalam pelukannya. Sudah lebih dari tiga hari aku menghindarinya. Menyibukkan diriku dengan kegiatan kampus dan yang lainnya.

Aku ingin dia menyadari bahwa aku juga akan menjadi orang yang akan dirindukannya.

Orang yang menjadi sandarannya.

Kim Jaejoong, daunku.

.

.

.

"Kembalilah ke Soul. Tubuhmu di sini, tetapi pikiranmu selalu melayang kesana. Bukankah pesta pernikahan Appamu dan Eommaku sudah selesai tiga hari yang lalu."

Mata musang itu mengerjab. Di tatapnya sosok gadis berhasel gelap yang telah resmi menjadi saudara tirinya itu dengan penuh tanya.

"Yaa.. Park Young Eun. Apakah mencintai sahabat sendiri bisa menghancurkan segalanya?" tanyanya pada gadis bersurai panjang itu.

"Tergantung kau menyikapinya."

Mengerutkan alisnya, Yunho menatap tidak mengerti adik tirinya itu. "Maksudmu?"

"Jangan terlalu mengacu pada esensi sebuah kalimat yang bilang jika sahabat bisa menjadi kekasih, tapi mantan kekasih tidak bisa menjadi sahabat. Itu semua tergantung pada dirimu sendiri. Bukankah dalam cinta semuanya ada. Konsekuensi selalu ada, tapi bukankah itu yang selalu menjadi pilihan manusia."

Young Eun menarik nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau tidak akan pernah tahu jika tidak mencoba. Dan penyesalan terdalam itu adalah saat kau sadar kau telah menyerah sebelum mencoba."

Mengembangkan senyumnya, Young Eun menepuk bahu saudaranya itu. "Cobalah. Kau akan tahu jawabannya. Apakah cinta bisa menghancurkan persahabatan atau tidak."

Yunho menarik Young Eun dan memeluk gadis itu. "Terimakasih. Aku pasti akan mencobanya. Dan aku tahu dalam cinta ada semuanya. Jaga Eomma dan Appa."

Young Eun mengangguk balas memeluk sosok saudara barunya itu, menyalurkan semangat untuk namja yang sedang bimbang itu.

.

.

.

Kim Yoon Hye berdecak melihat teman satu jurusan dengannya itu lagi-lagi hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan pesanannya.

"Jadi empat serangkai itu sudah bubar?" Yoon Hye mencoba membuka suara.

"N-nde? Apa maksudmu? Siapa bilang kami sudah bubar. Tidak ada persahabatan yang bubar."

Sekali lagi gadis bersurai sebahu itu mendesah lelah dan menggelengkan kepala. "Oppa. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat Jaejoong ssi sendirian duduk di bawah pohon maple di belakang kampus. Bukankah dulu kalian berempat yang selalu berada di sana? Sehingga teman-teman kampus selalu iri melihat kebersamaan kalian."

"Jaejoong duduk sendirian? Apa Changmin tidak bersamanya?"

Yoon Hye menggeleng. "Apa oppa memiliki perasaan selain sahabat pada Jaejoong ssi?"

Yoochun tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia menelan salivanya dan menatap gadis di sampingnya. "Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya menduga. Dari caramu menatapnya, sikapmu saat berada di sekelilingnya. Dan yang paling jelas adalah karena kau mulai menjauhinya." Ucapan Yoon Hye membuat Yoochun terkesiap. Namja itu menundukkan kepalanya dan mendorong piring spagety di hadapannya. Ia menghela nafasnya.

"Ini salah. Perasaan yang sangat salah dan tidak seharusnya kumiliki Yoon Hye-ah. Tidak seharusnya aku mencintai sahabatku sendiri. Cinta yang salah dan pada orang yang salah." Gumannya.

Kim Yoon Hye menggeleng. Diraihnya tengan Yoochun di atas meja. Hingga namja itu mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau tahu. Cinta itu tiba-tiba muncul. Itu perasaan yang mutlak berada di suatu tempat terdalam hati manusia. Satu hal lagi. Cinta itu tidak memilih, tetapi datang dari hati. Percayalah, tidak ada cinta yang salah dan datang pada orang yang salah. Semua itu datang dari hatimu."

"Yoon Hye-ah…"

"Aku kasihan melihat Jaejoong ssi setiap hari melamun sendirian. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Shim Changmin juga tidak bersamanya. Tapi dengan menghindarinya, bukankah itu berarti kau menyakiti sahabatmu sendiri?"

Perkataan Yoon Hye benar-benar menusuknya.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup aku bertindak bodoh. Aku akan menemui Jaejoong."

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sepasang turquose miliknya menatap kepergian Yoochun sembari menghela nafas.

.

.

.

Park Yoochun menatap marah sosok yang sedang tiduran di atap gedung seni universitasnya. Jadi ini yang dilakukan Changmin saat istirahan siang? Bukannya menemani Jaejoong, namja itu justru tiduran dan mengacuhkan sosok yang seharusnya di jaganya.

Set

Yoochun menepis kasar buku yang terbuka menutupi wajah Changmin hingga terjatuh di lantai atap.

"Yak. Shim Changmin! Apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh? Kau membiarkan Jaejoong sendirian dan memilih tidur di tempat ini? Sahabat macam apa kau?"

CK

Changmin bangkit. Tatapan matanya begitu penuh dengan kemarahan. "Lalu apa dirimu? Apakah kau pantas di sebut sahabat? Bukankah kau juga mengacuhkannya?" teriaknya di depan wajah Yoochun.

Keduanya terdiam. Hanya saling menatap tanpa sepatah katapun terucap.

"_Kenapa kau mengacuhkannya?"_

Seutas kalimat itu bahkan mereka ucapkan secara bersamaan. Yoochun dan Changmin sama-sama memalingkan wajah mereka menghindari tatapan dari masing-masing.

"Aku menyukai Jaejoong." Ucap Yoochun lemah. Tubuhnya terduduk di tempat bekas Changmin berbaring.

"Aku takut perasaan ini akan menghancurkan persahabatan kita." Ujarnya lagi. Kali ini Changmin ikut duduk di sampingnya setelah menghela nafas beberapa kali. Mereka sama-sama tertunduk.

"Aku rasa, aku juga mulai menyukai Jae hyung." Ungkap Changmin pada akhirnya.

Yoochun tersenyum kecut mendengar pengakuan itu.

"Jadi kita bertiga memiliki perasaan yang sama? Benar-benar tidak terduga."

Changmin langsung menoleh cepat ke arah Yoochun. Wajahnya menyiratkan keheranan dan keingintahuan. "Maksudmu?"

"Kita. Aku, kau dan Yunho. Kita sama-sama menyukai Jaejoong."

"Jadi Yunho hyung juga?"

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Lalu Changmin tertawa miris. "Bukankah sebaiknya kita memperbaiki kesalahan kita? Aku sudah rindu dengan bekal makanan buatan Jae hyung."

"Geure. Kajja, kita cari Jaejoong. Dia sudah terlalu lama menunggu kita."

.

.

.

Namja cantik itu termangu di bawah pohon maple dengan sebuah kotak bekal di hadapannya yang di peluknya.

Sudah tidak ada yang menikmati makanan buatannya. Sudah tidak ada yang menjaganya, tidak ada yang berusaha membuatnya tersenyum dan tidak ada lagi yang di jadikannya tempat bersandar.

Sepasang mata doe itu mengerjab saat melihat seekor kucing menatap ke arahnya. Jaejoong mengalihkan maniknya pada sesuatu dalam dekapannya. Ia lantas meletakkan kotak bekal itu dan menghampiri kucing yang masih menatapnya.

"Pussy… apa kau lapar? Jja, kemarilah. Aku tidak bernafsu makan sendirian." Diraihnya kucing itu ke dalam pelukannya dan membawanya duduk di bawah pohon maple.

Jaejoong membuka kotak bekalnya dan menaruhnya di hadapan si kucing yang langsung di lahap dengan rakus binatang berbulu itu. Jaejoong membelai puncak kepala kucing sembari tersenyum. "Kau tenang saja. Aku akan menemanimu makan. Supaya kau tidak kesepian."

"Makanlah dengan tenang."

Hik

Tanpa di sadarinya, sebuah isakan lolos dari bibir cherry itu. Jaejoong langsung menghapus jejak air mata yang tidak sengaja terjatuh.

"Kau tahu pussy… Tidak ada apapun yang abadi di dunia ini. Bahkan sebuah persahabatan. Bisakah kau memberitahuku apa yang akan terjadi dengan daun jika pohon tak lagi mempertahankannya, jika angin tidak lagi menerbangkannya bahkan tanah tidak akan memeluknya saat terjatuh?"

"Jiji-ya!"

Jaejoong tersentak saat mendengar suara seseorang. Buru-buru di hapusnya jejak liquit di wajahnya. Ia berpaling dan sepasang haselnya menatap sosok yang sudah di kenalnya berdiri hanya beberapa langkah di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Yoochun dan Changmin mematung saat melihat siapa yang saat ini berdiri di hadapan mereka.

Mata musang itu menatap bergantian dua orang yang menjadi sahabatnya dengan penuh keheranan. Apakah ada yang terjadi saat ia pergi ke London? Wajah kedua sahabatnya itu begitu lain dari pada biasanya.

"Kau sudah pulang Yun?" Yoochun mencoba bersuara.

Namja musang itu mengangguk. Lalu ia tersnyum. "Dimana Jaejoong? Aku ingin memberi dia kejutan."

Yunho mengerutkan kening saat melihat wajah salah tingkah kedua sahabatnya.

"Kami juga akan menemuinya."

"Apakah hari ini memang hari spesial?" tanyanya saat melihat kedua sahabatnya juga membawa sesuatu di tangan mereka. Yunho lalu menatap sebuah boneka gajah di tangannya sendiri. Sebuah oleh-oleh yang di belinya untuk Jaejoong tentu saja. Sekaligus sesuatu yang akan di berikannya saat ia menyatakan perasaannya nanti pada namja cantik itu.

Yoochun langsung tertawa canggung dan mengangkat sebuket bunga di tangannya. "Ah, hanya sesuatu sebagai permintaan maaf."

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Changmin yang menenteng sebuah keranjang coklat. Namja bertubuh jangkung itu hanya mengangguk.

"Permintaan maaf? Untuk apa?"

Changmin langsung maju dan merangkul bahu Yunho. "Yunho hyung, bukankah kita memang sering membuat Jae hyung marah. Tidak ada salahnya sekali-kali kita meminta maaf dengan membawa hadiah untuknya." Senyum langsung mengembang di bibir hati Yunho. Ia mengangguk kemudian.

"Kajja kita temui Joongie." Serunya yang di angguki kedua orang yang lainnya.

Ketiganya sudah sampai di tempat biasanya mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Yunho, Yoochun, dan Changmin sama-sama tersenyum begitu melihat Jaejoong duduk di bawah pohon bersama seekor kucing di sampingnya.

Tetapi mereka tertegun begitu melangkah lebih dekat lagi. Jaejoong tidak sendiri. Dia bersama seseorang.

Ketiganya hanya diam.

"Ah, itu kucingmu?" tanya Jaejoong dan bangkit berdiri.

Gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Namanya Jiji. Tidak ada yang menjaganya di rumah, jadi aku membawanya ke kampus."

"Ahh.. begitu. Jiji kucing yang sangat manis." Kata jaejoong sambil melihat ke arah kucing berwarna abu-abu gelap itu.

"Jaejoong oppa, bolehkan aku menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

"Hee…?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. "Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"_Apa yang akan terjadi dengan daun jika pohon tak lagi mempertahankannya, jika angin tidak lagi menerbangkannya bahkan tanah tidak akan memeluknya saat terjatuh?"_

"Keuge…" Jaejoong mengusap tengkuknya sembari menatap sosok di hadapannya.

"_Jika itu aku, aku hanya akan menjadi diriku sendiri. Menjadi seseorang yang akan memetik daun dari pohonnya, sebelum angin menerbangkannya, bahkan menangkap daun sebelum jatuh kepelukan tanah."_

Gadis itu tersenyum. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Jaejoong, membuat namja pemilik bibir cherry itu terkesiap begitu sosok itu meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"_Jika itu aku, aku hanya akan menjadi diriku sendiri. Menjadi seseorang yang akan mengabadikan daun ke dalam selembar kanvas yang akan mewarnai setiap catatan harian perjalanan hidupku."_

Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan lagi setetes cairan yang lolos dari kelopak matanya.

"_Jika itu aku, aku hanya akan menjadi diriku sendiri. Park Soo Ji, seseorang yang akan menyimpan daun sebagai milikku yang terindah."_

Seet

Grep

Jaejoong menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Geure.. ambilah daun itu Soo Ji-ya. Ambillah dan simpan baik-baik selamanya."

Park Soo Ji tersenyum dan balas memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. Seseorang yang selama ini di tunggunya dan disukainya sejak pertama kali namja itu menolongnya ketika terjatuh dari tangga di dekat ruang perputakaan.

Terpaku. Ketiga orang yang sedari tadi berdiri di balik pohon itu sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Haruskah mereka merelakan sang daun untuk terbang pergi?

**.**

**.**

**WE ARE...**

**Gia**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

Hah… jangan keroyok saya yah! Shella entah kenapa setelah baca ff punya Qm, kepikiran ajja sama ide ini. Dan baca punya Vea, aku jadi kepikiran untuk membuat gabungan kata-kata itu.

Semoga ini menj sesuatu yang bermakna ya… Yosh!

_Daun terbang…_

_Karena pohon tidak mempertahankannya,_

_Karena angin menerbangkannya,_

_Atau karena tanah yang ingin menangkapnya ketika jatuh…_

_Jika itu aku, aku hanya akan menjadi diriku sendiri. Menjadi seseorang yang akan memetik daun dari pohonnya, sebelum angin menerbangkannya, bahkan menangkap daun sebelum jatuh kepelukan tanah._

_Jika itu aku, aku hanya akan menjadi diriku sendiri. Menjadi seseorang yang akan mengabadikan daun ke dalam selembar kanvas yang akan mewarnai setiap catatan harian perjalanan hidupku._

_Jika itu aku, aku hanya akan menjadi diriku sendiri. Seseorang yang akan menyimpan daun sebagai milikku yang terindah._


End file.
